Sharing of Souls
by axania chic
Summary: Lily and James story with up and downs r/r pranks included flames will be stomped on ~* axy *~


**Sharing of souls **

_An: Yes another series the 5th one I'm in the middle of but this is already on its 3rd chapter and 4 pages of that done and dusted. Just gotta type them up great!! _

_Summary: James falls in love and denies it knowing it will ruin a powerful friendship but he shares dreams with the one he has fallen in love with. _

_To find out what else happens read on please review review please. Disclaimer I owe nothing J.K does its all yours but where's the 5th book where is it??? I'm even writing my own so J.K if you need a writer I'm at your service. No more excuses give us the book pretty please. _

_~* axy *~ _

**Chapter 1 ~* Discoverings *~**

Lily Evans tucked her wand into her robes and crept down the stairs, the moonlight catching her red curls. She met Sirius in the common room and the pair went through a secret passageway to the back entrance of Hogwarts castle. 

" Ready?" he asked opening the door. 

She nodded and from the wooden door burst a black, shaggy dog and a white horse with astonishing green eyes. They bounded down to the Whomping Willow and waited until a rat and white stag appeared. The rat scampered up the branches and touched it's knot freezing the branches. The four animals went down the roots into a dark passageway where a panting werewolf awaited them. 

The second night of the full moon was reaching its end and the sun was embracing the black sky when the four went back up to the castle. Lily tore off her black robes and chucked them on the floor before crashing on her bed asleep dressed only in white satin vest top and shorts. She woke up exactly an hour later at the edge of dawn and changed into stone chords and a white jumper her robes thrown on over them. Lily grabbed a long, black towel and went to the prefects bathroom checking her silver badge was on her robes. Whispering Ebony to the statue she went into the bathroom and ran taps of pure hot water with Avana essence. ( An: I love that scent and bath soap thank you body shop ) Taking off her clothes she dived in with glee, her long, ginger hair straightened down her back highlighting her pale white skin. She lay flat in the huge bath and closed her eyes. 

The door slowly opened and the lights were dim so James entered only wearing his blue boxers and holding a towel. If any other girl had been she would have fainted at the sight of James Potter topless but lily was different and half-asleep. James went up to the bath then in the final moment noticed that long, red hair. He glanced at the pale form thinking how beautiful it was. Then James remembered only one person in the school had hair that red. He gasped and stepped back and the pale eyelids opened. 

Lily gasped and dived under the bubbles. James swore and turned around walking into the door and ended up on the floor. He stood up to find Lily wrapped in a short towel. 

" James Potter what are you doing here?" she asked one hand on her hip. 

" I..I ..I came to…use the baths….I…I… had no idea anyone… was in here," he stammered. 

Gazing at her James blushed, her red hair dripped water onto the floor, her skin white in the pale light. 

" Well there is bye James," Lily replied and climbed back into the bath. 

James noticed a silver lily above her left hip and made a mental note of it before leaving the bathroom. Lily sank into the bath then washed quickly and dried herself. She dressed then ran back to her dormitory bouncing on Arabella's bed as her friend gathered her books. 

" Accio bag, Arabella we need to prank James again," sighed Lily. 

" Why now?" asked Arabella. 

" I was having a bath at dawn and he came in," answered Lily as they entered the great hall and sat down. 

" Woah what happened?" questioned Arabella. 

" He walked into the door and blushed lots," replied Lily downing one hot chocolate.

" What no hexes?" joked Arabella. 

Lily groaned when she saw James enter the hall and quickly looked out the window snowflakes meeting her emerald green eyes. James blushed when he saw her and Arabella beckoned him over ignoring Lily's death threats. 

" Hi James sit down looks like you're the only marauder up except for Lily of course," smiled Arabella. 

Lily downed her second hot chocolate and grabbed a third when Arabella snatched it off her. 

" Slow down missy you'll ruin your figure won't she James?" teased Arabella. 

Lily didn't think it was possible but he went even redder. Sirius and Remus with peter tagging on behind entered the hall and sat by them puzzlement on their faces. 

" Gentlemen our poor James went to take a bath this morning but Lily already beat him to it and see that bruise on his forehead he walked into the door whilst leaving," explained Arabella before bursting out laughing. 

Lily watched Sirius's and Remus's jaws widen almost reaching the floor. She stood up and grabbed her bag. 

" I'm going to the history of magic anyone coming?" she asked. 

Sirius and Arabella stood up with Remus and James Peter tagging along as usual. Sirius put his arm around Lily, James feeling a pang of jealousy. 

" Aw poor Lily I'll look after you," smiled Sirius. 

Professor Binns drifted in through the board as the rest of the class drifted in. Lily sat between Sirius and James who blushed again. Resting her head on Sirius's shoulder she fell asleep red curls hiding her face. 

  " What do you think you're doing?" snarled James. 

" Nothing," whispered Sirius. 

" Doesn't look like it," snapped James. 

" Look me and Kit have always been close grow up Prongs," replied Sirius. 

James got out his wand and whispered ' _Luminate Elveo.'_

Instead of hitting Sirius the spell hit Lily whose eyes opened red instead of green. She grabbed her wand glaring at James. 

" James Potter you're dead," she spat and turned his hair pink and his eyes yellow. He made her robes white with pink dots and she in return shot him out the door his skin a bright blue. Sirius burst out laughing as did Arabella while Remus came up with an excuse for Professor Binns. James didn't return after a few minutes so Lily stepped outside to find him slumped up against a wall with a bump on his head. She took him to the hospital wing where both got their right colors back. James awoke a few minutes later seeing Lily smirk at him. He went to grab his wand realizing she had it. 

" You got knocked out," she sang. 

" We can go now to potions here's your bag," smiled Lily handing him a blue rucksack. 

" Thanks," he mumbled and walked with her to potions. 

The pair stepped into the class and took the back table for the last two seats where at the front professor Black was showing them an experiment. Lily yawned and put her head on his shoulder falling asleep in seconds. James breathed in her scent then frowned seeing Sirius wink at him. Sirius was at the table in front of him in between Remus and Arabella. James sighed, Lily was closest to Remus out of the marauders he looked at his friend with his floppy, sandy coloredhair wishing he could be closer. James glanced at Arabella who had her back to him, long, black curls flowing down. The lesson finally finished and James struggled to wake Lily up. She mumbled something then stood up wide awake joining the others. 

Lunch was halfway through and Sirius and Lily were figuring who drink the most hot chocolates. The pair was both on 15, Lily was fine but Sirius burped feeling sick. 

" Alright Kit you win," surrenderd Sirius. 

Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

" Aw shucks," Sirius joked and pulled her onto his lap. 

James felt a pang of jealousy and ignored it. Sirius held Lily's hand entwining his fingers with his. He gazed into her eyes brown meeting green and smiled. 

The rest got up and Sirius helped up Lily still holding her hand. Going to transfiguation Sirius got Lily to wait with him outside. 

" Kit will you go out with me?" he asked. 

She nodded and kissed him both not hearing James come around the corridor. He saw them and dived into the classroom wishing he knew why he felt so lost. ( An: I'm all alone I'm feeling lost soz I luv the calling ) 

Lily and Sirius entered a few minutes later and sat next to James at the back of the class. The double lesson passed quite quickly, the class changing a leopard cushion into a cuddly toy. The marauders with lily and Arabella finished first. 

" We need to sort out practices team," grinned Remus the new captain. 

He was a chaser with Lily and Arabella, James the seeker, Peter and Sirius beaters and Amos Diggory the keeper. 

They planned one for that night and sent a note to Amos who nodded back. Lily swapped seats with James to talk with Arabella with James still fighting his feelings. 

" So what's going on between you?" asked James. 

" We're officially going out," grinned Sirius. 

James was thankful the lesson ended then and ran up to his dormitory to get his broomstick. He saw lily on the way down with hers but managed to avoid her. She still managed to beat him down to the quiddtich pitch and kicked off into the darkening sky. James watched then kicked off himself practicing his dives. Lily flew over him and spun smiling at his bewildered face. 

" You're not the only one good on a broomstick potter," she teased. 

He did a high dive and she crossed over him finishing in a high dive like his. They met in the middle not even out of breath and prepared a spin dive. Lily dived with James then spun finishing neatly when he crashed into her. They hit the ground at the same time passing out paling. 

An: dats all folks for the first chapter 2nd will be up soon I'm on chapter 4 with this but I have to type up stuff and I'm working on my novel 337 pages done but I have to finish it this week ne one know ne publishers as I want to get my novel published no joke. Review please see the ickel box down there the little one CLICK IT that is all ~* axy *~     


End file.
